


Christmastime in the City

by LittleMissGriff



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Chestnuts, Christmas, Gen, M/M, New York, Pre-Movie, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissGriff/pseuds/LittleMissGriff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve on the streets of New York, Christmas 1940.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmastime in the City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/gifts).



“Come on,” Steve elbowed Bucky playfully in the side with his hands wedge tight in his pockets. “Admit it, the garland makes you feel all warm and joyful.”

“I don’t get you,” Bucky sighed, watching Steve shiver inside his jacket. He’d give him his hat, but Bucky learned somewhere around the fifth grade that Steve Rogers takes to coddling about as well as a fish to ice skating. Worse, even, because Steve could complain. It was a gift, Steve’s ability to beat a dead horse with his overblown sense of honor.

“What’s not to get!” Steve turned as they walked, taking in all the Christmas cheer dangling from every storefront. “It’s the one time of year you know New York is gonna be beautiful.”

“I thought you liked spring,” Bucky scoffed, catching a glance of a chestnut cart up ahead. He fumbled in his pockets for change, flipping a quarter with smug satisfaction. “In fact, I’m pretty sure I remember a shpeel a whole lot like this one about how clean the city is after all the snow melts.” The crowd around the cart was full of cranky factory workers and their short-tempered elbows, so Bucky reach out and horse collared Steve out of the press of passing pedestrians. He shoved him under one of the bright awnings. “Wait here and hold my hat. It’s brand new, I don’t want one of those dirty shmucks nabbing it off my head when I ain’t looking,” Bucky jammed it on Steve’s head with a grin and took off for the cart before Steve could rightly see, what with the brim caught over his nose.

With Steve yelling half-heartedly behind him, Bucky gave himself a satisfied pat on the back and nailed a particularly mean-looking dock worker in the kidney. When the man flinched out of the way, Bucky moved forward and pressed in towards the cart. “Gimme a bag,” Bucky hollered, flipping his quarter in the jar. He waited for the harassed vendor to pass down another so he could snatch it out of the hands of a red faced Irishman. He ducked quick and headed back through the tide of passing people.

“Merry Christmas!” Bucky yelled once Steve was back in sight. He shoved the warm bag of roasted chestnuts into his buddy’s hands. “Hold this,” he said without pause and started hauling Steve along by his other arm. “So, I was thinking of sweet-talking my neighbor into sharing some of her Christmas casserole this year by havin’ a few words with the super about her broken sink. Whatcha think?”

“I think,” Steve sighed, “that I’m not bailing you out of jail on Christmas, Bucky.”

“That’s not very nice,” Bucky snorted. “What sorta man do you think I am, getting caught like that?” He flashed him a grin and a wink. “Besides, you’d still bail me out, even on Christmas. You’re too good for your own good.”

“You’re right, I am,” Steve agreed, hunkering over the warm food that neither of them were eating. “That’s why I’d leave you there. I need to start making the tough decisions.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky grumbled, pulling upside Steve’s building and hustling him inside. “You say that now. Just you wait until Christmas. You’re gonna be making up whole new carols once you see what I’ve got for you.”

“Why does that worry me?” Steve snorted, smile turning soft all the same. “I swear, I can never keep you out of trouble.”

“Nah,” Bucky grinned, slinging his arm over Steve’s narrow shoulders. “But you know I love it when you try.”


End file.
